


I Got My Mind Set On You

by Elenhin



Series: say it with a song [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third of the song fic challenge with Aramirandme81. Axl, and I Got My Mind Set On You....</p>
<p>Odin has his mind set on Frigg, and Axl.... well, he got his mind set on someone too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got My Mind Set On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, I hope this gives you something nice at the end of the day.

Got My Mind Set On You

 

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

 

But it's gonna take money

A whole lotta spending money

It's gonna take plenty of money

To do it right child

 

It's gonna take time

A whole lot of precious time

It's gonna take patience and time, ummm

To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it,

To do it right child

 

Zeb is singing to himself as he’s getting ready. For once he is the one who will be going on a date and Axl can’t see how that is fair. Zeb is just a bit dorkier than he is, isn’t he? So how can he have a date when Axl does not?

 

Then there is the whole Frigg thing that really isn’t fair. 

 

Got my mind set on you, that about sums it out, at least as far as Odin is concerned. Nothing but the Frigg is going to be good enough for him, but Axl is the poor guy who has to find her. 

 

It’s better for the others, so much better. Mike has Valarie which means he’s set for life. Mum and Dad, that’s how Axl always used to see it, at least until Anders ruined things when he turned twenty one. Having done so himself, and become the god vessel and all of that he can’t say he understand why Anders had to do something stupid just because he was twenty one. 

 

Ty too has it easier, he can get any girl he wants, if he just realized this and started to really try and find someone. After all, he’s got a ton of friends who are women, so if he whines about not having a girlfriend Axl figures he can just take one of them. 

 

Anders has too many women, which is good for him and would be even better if some of that would rub off on Axl. What kind of shitty big brother doesn’t share anyway? Bragi does have his Idunn, or so Olaf says, and if Anders finds Idunn they will be a couple, but Axl isn’t sure he believes it. No way is finding Idunn going to stop Anders from sleeping with anyone he can find. It just isn’t possible, and anyway, even if he does that’s just good. Means more women left for the rest of them. He doesn’t really care if Anders finds Idunn or not anyway. 

 

It’s Frigg who is the problem, finding Frigg, because Odin has his mind set on her. If Odin could be just a little bit open minded about those things, it would be a lot easier the way Axl sees it. 

 

Zeb is still singing to himself as well, and they’re going to eat at a restaurant which not only means that Axl will be left alone at home with no date, he’ll be left without supper as well. 

 

That really isn’t fair. 

 

At least he’s in luck in that Gaia gets home just as Zeb leaves. Gaia giving Zeb a quick hug before he leaves. 

 

“So, just you and me then?” he muses. 

 

“Cheer up Axl, we can have a nice dinner,” she smiles. “You can help me and we’ll make some meatloaf.” 

 

“Sure,” it beats going hungry, that’s for sure and Gaia makes a really good meatloaf. 

 

It’s also kind of fun to cook with her. Strangely enough the only one else who could really make cooking fun was Anders, he’d make it into a game. Probably becuase he thought it was boring too. 

 

In his head he can still hear Zeb singing though… 

  
  


I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

I got my mind set on you

 

And this time I know it's for real

The feelings that I feel

I know if I put my mind to it

I know that I really can do it

 

Oh yes, Odin has it all figure out about the Frigg, his wife. He wants her, and no one else. 

 

Axl though, well, he looks across the table at Gaia who’s smiling and joking as she’s eating the meatloaf. 

 

I got my mind set on you

Set on you

I got my mind set on you

Set on you

 

** The End **

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry....


End file.
